tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Thirty-Six/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Oct 26 13:50:21 2014 -0400 13:50 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj. 13:51 Hello 14:45 Beep. 14:52 ROADRUNNER 14:54 Wile E Coyote? 14:59 * @Wackd holds up sign reading "HELP" 15:01 bork 15:17 *Jeopardy theme on loop* 15:32 <@Wackd> I've contacted unnoun. 15:32 <@Wackd> No idea what we're gonna do about TParadox. 15:45 ...I have some work to do. 15:45 <@Wackd> As do I, honestly. 15:46 <@Wackd> Hrm. 15:48 <@Wackd> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand nomuru2d's gone, apparently. 15:52 <@Wackd> He's also not responding on Skype. 15:55 That's no good. 15:59 <@Wackd> No, it's not. 16:16 <@Wackd> Alright, so nom was having some technical issues, he should be back at any moment. 16:19 Stupid fucking 10.5.8 Mac... Have I missed anything? 16:20 <@Wackd> Not really. Just us talking about you being gone. 16:23 So anything from TParadox, or is he working? 16:23 <@Wackd> He's on the thread but he also said he'd be gone today so *shrug* 16:24 : [ 16:28 Uuuuuuuugh... Stupid computer... now it's acting like Twitter and Tumblr are down. AGAIN. 16:30 <@Wackd> So...what are we doing? 16:31 I dunno. With one person short, we can't do half of the stuff we were gonna do. 16:32 <@Wackd> Yeah, the problem with such intricate plotting is that shit falls apart much more easily now. 16:35 Did TP say what time he's getting out of work? 16:39 <@Wackd> Found the post. "I was told 9 AM to "probably 6 or 7, but it could be earlier"." 16:40 So waiting on him isn't an option, really. 16:41 <@Wackd> Yeah. No. 16:42 <@Wackd> *sigh& 16:46 Yeah, I hear you, Wack'd. 16:47 ...Okay, I love you guys, but I need to be going. I have things I need to do for work tonight. Sorry. 16:47 <@Wackd> Welp. 16:47 <@Wackd> Guess I should call it, then. For the fourth straight week. 16:48 Damn. 16:50 <@Wackd> Later, guys. 16:50 Maybe we should plan another thing to do for next time. 16:51 <@Wackd> Yeah, a backup plan might be a good idea. 16:51 But yeah - NEXT TIME, GADGET 16:51 <@Wackd> I guess that "we" didn't include him. 16:53 I suppose just hoping that we can do a normal thing next week isn't enough. Any ideas? 16:54 <@Wackd> We could finally do the Brom backstory thing, I suppose. 16:55 Maybe. 16:56 <@Wackd> Though that, of course, is tangled up in the fact that we, at some point, decided Ellie's backstory was there too, and while unnoun herself is fairly reliable I think we all know how well trying to do anything with a multitude of Faction elements is going to go. 16:59 Did we decide that? I know Ellie was involved in getting Brom on the TARDIS, but I didn't think that was her backstory. 16:59 <@Wackd> Hrm. I suppose that's true. 17:05 So we can do that so long as at least unnoun and I show up. But if everyone shows up, we'll just do the main story? 17:05 <@Wackd> That seems like a sound plan. 17:07 Alright, then. I guess we're done? 17:07 <@Wackd> I guess so! 17:08 Alright, then. I hope the rest of your day is at least decent. 17:08 <@Wackd> Thanks. Likewise. Later! Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Oct 26 18:09:05 2014 -0400